Pirates on the Horizon
by The Hidden One
Summary: No, he's a pirate Commodore Norington heard these words. Now he's after a new pirate on the Caribbean. Will Turner
1. Default Chapter

This story starts, of course, at the end. So, kinda a sequel, I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: You all no what this means, right? Do I have to explain it to you?  
  
*****  
  
"No," Elizabeth said, taking off Will's hat. "He's a pirate."  
  
'A pirate' Commodore Norington halted at those words. He would not let the lady of his heart be taken away by a pirate. One of the lower class, no less. He convinced himself he was not being selfish, wanting Elizabeth, but doing his duty to Port Royal.  
  
Commodore grabbed the Governor as he walked past him.  
  
"Do you really want your daughter to marry a pirate? An ex-blacksmith no less." He said, stressing the words 'pirate', and 'blacksmith'.  
  
"And you suggest I do what? You know my daughter, Commodore. She is as stubborn as they come. And she is in love with the boy." The Governor sighed.  
  
"Sir, it is our duty to hang pirates. Love cannot change the law." The Commodore said.  
  
"Nor can it change your duty. She must understand that. Do what you must." The Governor said, giving permission himself to the Commodore to hang his daughter's lover.  
  
Commodore nodded, and turned away, so that Governor Swann didn't see the smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to see Turner in the noose, and Elizabeth in his arms.  
  
He reached the pair unnoticed, resisting the urge to cut Turner's throat right then as he saw them kissing.  
  
"William Turner," Commodore spoke, and broke the pair up. "You are under arrest for word you are a pirate." He said pressing the blade Will himself had made for him to the maker's throat.  
  
"Commodore!" Elizabeth said shocked. She moved in front of Will, causing Commodore to retract his blade for fear of hurting her.  
  
"When we returned here, my father granted him clemency." She said angrily.  
  
"For the piracy acts. Now he under charge of being a pirate himself." Commodore said.  
  
"He has no mark of a pirate." Elizabeth argued.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth, if you would please move. This pirate belongs with all the others." Commode said, ignoring her last comment.  
  
"You're absolutely right, mate! A pirate belongs at sea, not some bloody port!" came a voice that was oddly familiar.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted, relieved and anxious at the same time.  
  
"I thought you fell." Will said, confused.  
  
"I did, me boy, but I came back to see you too and find out about the wedding!" Jack said in usual manner.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow-" Commodore started to say.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," Jack interrupted.  
  
"I was going to let you have a days head start," Commodore went on like he never heard him. "But now it is back to the noose with you. And this time you'll have company."  
  
"Lucky me." Jack said.  
  
"A Commodore should not go back on his word." Elizabeth spat.  
  
"And neither Governor's daughter marry a pirate." Commodore replied.  
  
"What's wrong with a pirate?" Jack asked the Commodore.  
  
"Everything." Commodore said.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." Jack said before swaggering over to the Commodore. "Because being a pirate is very-" Jack didn't finish his sentence as he took Commodore's sword and kicked the man over.  
  
"Commodore." Gilette said as he came out to discuss some 'important' issue with Norrington. "Pirates!" he yelled as he saw Captain Jack Sparrow standing there with Commodore's sword, the Commodore trying to stand up from where he was laying.  
  
"I think it's time for us to go." Jack said to the couple, and went to the ledge.  
  
"You expect us to jump off?" Will asked him.  
  
"No! I expect you to stay here and get hanged while I jump off and swim to me ship!" Jack said.  
  
Will looked over the edge, then back at Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth, maybe you should stay here." Will said, knowing she wouldn't like it. "You belong here, not with pirates."  
  
Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Being kidnapped by pirates, fighting pirates, and sailing with pirates is not enough to convince you?"  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but now is maybe not the time to discuss this." Jack said, looking at them, then at all the soldiers coming nearer.  
  
"I love you, Will, and I will not stay with people who won't let me do that." She said softly to him. She kissed him gently, then took his hand and jumped off, pulling Will along with her.  
  
*****  
  
The Hidden One 


	2. Commodore

'Captain' Jack Sparrow turned to all the soldiers behind him.  
  
"You have no where to go." Commodore said.  
  
"Actually. I do." Jack said, he bowed, and then fell backward into the ocean.  
  
Everyone hurried to look over, and saw Jack swimming toward the Black Pearl, which Elizabeth and Will were already being pulled up onto.  
  
"Will we wait until tomorrow, Commodore?" Gilette asked.  
  
"Ready the ships. You." Norrington said, pointing to one of the soldiers. "Go tell Governor Swann what happened. Hurry, or we go pirate hunting without you."  
  
The selected soldier ran off, and Commodore walked quickly to the harbor.  
  
"Sir, what changed your mind?" asked Gilette.  
  
"Do not question your superiors." Norrington said coldly, as he thought of Elizabeth in the hands of pirates. What they would do to a woman of her class. Filthy, bloody pirates! They all belonged in the gallows!  
  
He reached the harbor, to find the Dauntless all prepped and ready for the voyage. Shame they didn't have the Interceptor. It was the closest thing they had to the Black Pearl's speed.  
  
"Where are we headed, Commodore?" someone asked.  
  
The Commodore searched his brain for an answer. The Black Pearl had already disappeared, having picked up Jack while the officers came down here.  
  
"Tortuga." He said, thinking that any pirate would eventually turn up there. He dreaded ever setting foot in there, ever since he'd heard of it. Rotten place, it was. Though, perfect for a pirate. Hopefully, he'd catch up with them before they reached there. Mostly likely not, but he would never want Elizabeth stepping in there.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are we headed, Jack?" Will asked as they started to leave.  
  
"Tortuga." Jack said, steering the ship.  
  
Will laughed. "I could just imagine Norrington in there."  
  
"That's the idea, mate." Jack said, smiling.  
  
"And why is that so funny? What's wrong with Tortuga?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Nothing, of course." Jack said.  
  
"If you're a pirate." Will finished.  
  
Elizabeth just walked away, slightly confused.  
  
"Where are you going?" Will asked her, confused himself. There isn't many places she could go on a ship.  
  
"Change out of these clothes." Elizabeth said, drawing attention to her sopping wet clothes.  
  
Jack and Will looked down at their own wet clothes, and shrugged. Must be something with women.  
  
"So Jack. What about the Code?" Will asked Jack.  
  
"Ah, the Code." Jack nodded knowingly. "If a pirate falls behind, he's left behind."  
  
"Yes. Why did you come save us?"Will asked.  
  
"I had to know when the wedding was, me boy." Will blushed at this. "And I just couldn't leave without sayin' one more goodbye to me bloody good friend Norrington, could I?" Jack said in his usual manner.  
  
Will shook his head.  
  
"Anamaria!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n?" Anamaria asked, coming to stand beside him.  
  
"Take over. I need to go check on some stuff below." Jack said before swaggering off.  
  
"More likely that rum storage." Anamaria muttered.  
  
"Rum storage?" Will asked her.  
  
"We pick'd up some rum while at Port Royal while everyone was at Jack's 'anging." Anamaria explained.  
  
Will shook his head. He went to go find Jack, and hopefully stop him from drinking too much rum and pass out.  
  
He found Jack surrounded by rum, two empty bottles already on the floor, and one already half empty in his hand.  
  
"That's good rum." Jack said drunkenly.  
  
"Here." Jack said, handing another bottle to Will.  
  
"Will this even last you all the way to Tortuga?" Will asked, as Jack gulped down some more.  
  
"Per'aps. Just don't tell Elizabeth." Jack said.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows. He knew Elizabeth despised the stuff, but why would Jack care?  
  
"Last time she got ahold of me rum," Jack said, accenting with his hands. "She burned it all! All that rum!" Jack said longingly.  
  
"She saved your lives!" Will said, drinking some of the rum himself. It happened to be very good rum, from one of the respectable taverns in Port Royal.  
  
"She burned the rum!" Jack argued.  
  
"So you'd rather be dead, having drank all your rum, then be alive today?" Will asked.  
  
"Whichever would get me more of me rum!" Jack said, finishing off another bottle.  
  
Will shook his head. It seemed all Jack could possibly care about was rum. He probably only showed up so his crew could pick some more up.  
  
"How exactly did you get back up to the fort?" Will asked, now slightly drunk himself. But not nearly as much as Jack was.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you." Jack said leaning closer. "I had just swam to the Pearl, when I realized you need to come along, me boy. And your bonnie lass, could never break you too up. So I swam back, and fought off tons of guards. There were millions, lad. But I got through 'em, and came back to see Commodore pointing his sword at your throat, and going on about where all pirates belong. On the seas, mate! That's where all pirates belong!" Jack said finishing his story, and Will guessed him to be over exaggerating on the soldiers, as Jack did on most of his tales. Elizabeth had told him how he got off the island, instead of the story of roping sea turtles.  
  
"And of course you belong with the Pearl, you being a pirate an all. Just like your father!" Jack said, and raised his bottle to him, before drinking the rest.  
  
"I'm gone for a few minutes, and I come back to find you two drinking rum!" Elizabeth said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Will looked at her guiltily. She never really liked him drinking rum, and would scold him for it.  
  
Jack, however, just raised his glass to her, and beckoned. "Come join us, milady!"  
  
"Remember what I did last time to your rum, Jack?" Elizabeth threatened.  
  
"Captain Jack, mustn't forget that. And if you set fire to me rum, you'll be sendin' yourself to a watery grave." Jack said smugly.  
  
"The rum can sink as well as burn, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth said, smirked at her victory.  
  
"Why love! I can't believe you'd do such a thing to me rum!" Jack said, horrified.  
  
"Sometimes, Jack Sparrow, all I think you care about is rum." Elizabeth scolded.  
  
"That's where your wrong, lassie." Jack said. "The Pearl has a special place in my heart." he said, before leaning back and drinking himself into unconsciousness.  
  
"It probably floats on all the rum." Will said, looking at the 'Captain'.  
  
*****  
  
So glad you people like this. I love POTC fics! Good ones that is. There seems to be a lot of YOU fics, and Jack/OC, and Will and Jack's kids' adventures. Then there's all the Will/Jack slashes. Nothing personal, just not my taste.  
  
I'm just wondering. What do you think of a LOTR/POTC x-over, or maybe even an actual IY/POTC?  
  
The Hidden One 


End file.
